Units of Battalion Versions
Ground Units Spartan "Spartans like to kick ass." - In-game unit description The Spartan is the only unit available to the player in the Battalion: Nemesis bonus map. This unit is a direct homage to the Spartan super soldiers of the Halo sci-fi videogame series. With a little bit of effort from the player, even a single Spartan is capable of leveling entire armies by himself. It can also be assumed that the most of the modifiers for the Spartan serve as flavor text, merely describing the Spartan's equipment rather than bonuses or penalties for engagement in battle. These modifiers have no noticeable effect on the Spartan's combat capabilities. Strike Commando The Strike Commando is, as the game describes it, the basic infantry unit of all Battalion armies. As a low-cost infantryman, the Strike Commando is meant to be produced in numbers. Armed with an assault rifle, the Strike Commando is best taking on ground units which sport light armor such as a Truck or another Commando. The assault rifle's effectiveness decreases rapidly once the enemy begins to field units with heavier armor or airborne characteristics. In most cases, the Strike Commando cannot survive in direct combat. His best method of survival is to take defense at nearby mountains, which can only be reached by units on foot such as this one. Despite the occasional defensive perk, the Strike Commando's specialty is not in direct confrontation, but in more subtle approaches. For example, the Strike Commando is trained to seize enemy structures which, in turn, can be used against its former owners. If a friendly Air Control tower is present, the Strike Commando can be airlifted by an Albatross for improved mobility at the expense of a decent defensive weapon. Airlifting can bring Strike Commandos closer to enemy structures faster than when they are on foot. Strike Commandos also have a limited camouflage detection ability: if it runs into a hidden enemy unit along its path, the Strike Commando will attack it immediately. Heavy Commando The Heavy Commando is, essentially, a Strike Commando with a rocket launcher in place of an assault rifle. Like the Strike Commando, he is also built to win through sheer numbers. But unlike the Strike Commando, this unit is trained against hard targets. However, being a fragile infantry unit himself, the Heavy Commando stands little chance of surviving in a direct confrontation. A careful commander would delegate him to safer tasks such being a fire support unit for dealing the final blow on a crippled enemy or taking defense in mountain or building fortifications where damage taken from enemy counterattack is minimized greatly. Jammer Truck The Jammer Truck is an electronic warfare unit, mainly suited for defensive purposes. This unit has two functions: its jamming beacon creates a no-fly zone around it to that wards off enemy aircraft, while its radar uncovers hidden units that are within proximity. The Jammer Truck is the only unarmed unit in Battalion besides transport units. Therefore, it should be every commander's priority to watch over this unit closely. The Jammer Truck's expensive price tag for such a frail unit also means that it should be built sparingly. Earlier versions of the Jammer Truck, particularly in the Battalion: Ghosts campaign, had very strong effect on the battlefield's balance. Airborne units are trapped if caught within the jamming radius and hidden units are immediately uncovered if their paths crosses the radar's scanning area, even when the destination is outside that radius. These effects reduce the overall effectiveness of aircraft and hidden units greatly. However, later versions fixed this gameplay imbalance: Airborne units within the jamming radius are allowed to leave while hidden units will not be uncovered as long as their target destination is not within the radar's scanning radius. Officially, the Jammer Truck is a Dragoon design, often used by its closest ally, the North Federation. However, the Akadians gain access to it during the final mission of Battlefield: Vengeance ''through stolen blueprints. Mortar Truck The Mortar Truck is built around the concept of a low-cost artillery unit. Its mortar is designed to be effective against moderately armored targets at most. Coupled with decent speed and range, the Mortar Truck becomes an economical fire support weapon. However, the weakness of the Mortar Truck is in its primitive design: the Mortar Truck is the cheapest ranged weapon available to any commander, so its weapon's coverage is the shorter than other ranged units. Hence, it quickly becomes apparent that it cannot compete with even more advanced ranged weaponry, where the Mortar Truck would be fired upon first before it could even set up a firing position, forcing it to take more defensive roles. While its dead zone (the area within its range where it cannot fire) may be small, the Mortar Truck is still defenseless against an enemy placed right next to it. To make matters worse, it is cannot fight aircraft. A clever commander will either mass-produce this unit or give it protection while it approaches enemy territory. Rocket Truck Rockets are long-range units that deal a good amount of damage. Keep in mind that the range is only from 3- 5, so rockets can't fire anywhere near themselves and are more effective on heavily armored targets. HP: 40, Damage: 40(3-5 spaces), Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 470. Modifiers: Counter-attack ranged units; this unit can engage air craft; can attack submerged units. Scorpion Tank Scorpion tanks are standard tanks that deals more damage if you attack with it. HP: 70, Damage: 35, Movement: 6 spaces, Price: 270. Modifiers: 20% increased damage if unit initiates attack. Flak Tank Flak tanks are anti-air units which are also good at eliminating infantry and non-armored units. They can kill a raptor in one hit, even if the tank has lost some of its health. HP: 70, Damage: 17, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 240. Modifiers: 2x Damage to Light armor. Can attack aircraft. Stealth Tank These tanks conceal themselves after moving away from an enemy or after being created. These units then gain a "sneak attack" bonus, where they do more damage. Stealth tanks have lower HP than scorpion tanks in order to make up for their stealth ability. HP: 40, Damage:30, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 340. Modifiers: This unit cloaks aftewr moving; this unit does 2x damage because it is cloaked. Spider Tank Spider tanks are low-hp and high-attack tanks that can move over mountains and stun counter-attackers. HP: 32, Damage: 55, Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 250. Modifiers: Attack unit without a chance of counter-attack. Lancer Tank Lancer tanks are useful in assaults where the enemy lines up perfectly. The lancer tank attacks two units: the one the player is targeting, and the one right behind it. HP: 70, Damage: 35, Movement: 6 spaces, Price: 270. Annihilator Tank These tanks are extremely strong. They can easily destroy other tanks and move through rocket fire. However, the Annihilator tank cannot move as quickly as other units and is vulnerable to air units. HP: 140,Damage: 70,Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 525. Modifiers: Does 15% less damage on counter attack. Warmachine It is the base of your army.It can build all three types of unit: terrain,sea and air units. HP: 75, Damage: 60(2-3), Movement: 3 spaces, Prize: --. Blockade This unit blocks enemy´s troops from advancing.It can´t move,cannot be repaired or selected to act. HP: 70, Damage: 0, Movement: 0 spaces, Price: --. Turret This immobile defensive unit helps attack enemies far way, blocking it´s advancement. HP: 100, Damage: 40(2-5), Movement: 0 spaces, Price: --. Air Units '' Raptor Fighter' The raptor is the only irrepairable unit able to attack as the faster unit and the only air unit that can attack air units. Does a lot of damage to light armor ARMOR: 50 LIGHT ATTACK:25 LIGHT MODIFIERS: SKYSWEEPER, IRREPAIRABLE APPEARS: ALL BATTALIONS. USED BY: ALL '' Condor Bomber'' Condors are strong air units. They cannot attack other air units, so they're vulnerable to raptors. They have poor mobility, but can easily make up for that with its strong attack and the fact that it can go over terrain regular units can't. HP: 72, Damage: 70,Movement: 3 spaces, Price: 600. Modifiers: Can attack submarines. Does not counter attack. '''Vulture Drone A specialized scavenger that can move and attack again, if it kill it´s target. HP: 55 , Damage: 30, Movement: 5 spaces , Price: 550. Modifiers: This unit can move and attack again, if it kill it´s target. Albatross Transport Its the fastest way to move units around the map. HP(Light): 50, Damage: -, Movement: 6 spaces, Price: 0. Modifiers: (Transport) Transport other units. Sea Units Intrepid Intrepids are weak sea units, but are the only ones capable of capturing sea stuctures. They are mainly used when scouting enemy positions and capturing structures. They are, as said above, weak sea units, but can put up a good fight against other Intrepids HP: 50, Damage: 15,Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 200. Hunter Support Hunters are sea units that are good at fighting air units, U-boats, and intrepids. They hardly do any damage to the other ships, however. HP: 90, Damage: 17, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 450 Modifiers: Does 2x damage to light armor. Corvette Corvette fighters are standard ships that are okay at taking down every other kind of ship, basically a scopion tank on the water. HP: 90, Damage: 45, Movement: 5 spaces, Price: 500. Modifiers: Does 20% more damage if unit initiates attack. Battlecruiser Battleships are long-range ships that fire furthur than any other unit. However, they can attack ground and sea units,but not air units. HP: 140, Damage: 50(2-6), Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 800. U-Boat It´s good at intercepting and holding chokpoints because of it´s stealth ability, and can attack all sea units.Only Hunters, Condors, Rocket trucks and other subs can damage it. HP: 25, Damage: 35, Movement: 4 spaces, Price: 475. Category:Battalion